Kageroustuck
by pumpkinsandbuckets
Summary: A Homestuck AU where our KagePro main characters play a game called Sburb.


**Notes : I know Kageroustuck is already a thing but I haven't seen fanfics because I'm not actually looking for it haha so I tried to make one. It's kind of like four drabbles, though. And if this gets good feedback, I might make more oneshots/drabbles, not a series since I'm a lazy person, so _please give me comments_! I'm sorry if it isn't that great since the idea just suddenly came to me and I haven't thought it over that much.**

**== Be the girl who is angry at the moment**

Your name is Takane Enomoto and you're really pissed off at Haruka right now. Actually, what's new? You're always mad at him but this time, he just proved that his idiocy knows no bounds.

What's wrong? What happened?

To start things of, you and your friends decided to play a game called Sburb. As of now, it's still just you and Haruka playing, with you acting as his server player. Things were going smoothly awhile ago except for that damn kernelsprite. You even asked your genius idiot friend for help but being as he is, he didn't give a proper answer. Your other friend, the one who told you to play this game, just said, "You can do it, Takane! I believe in you!" and went offline.

Sigh. What great friends you have. Especially that Haruka. How nice of him to mess up your game play. What an awesome friend!

What did he do anyway?

Well, all he did was just chuck a negima into the kernelsprite. Since it needs to be prototyped twice, the next thing he did was throw his drawing of Konoha into it. Now his kernelsprite has turned into Konoha who has an endless supply of negima. Whenever he finishes one, a new one pops out from his hand.

Isn't it wonderful?

- lightningDancer[LD] pestered negimaEater[NE] –

LD : WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO

LD : YOUR SPRITE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME COOL GUIDE WHO'LL GIVE US TUTORIALS TO HELP US IN THIS DUMB GAME

LD : BUT NOW IT'S JUST SOME LOSER WHO EATS

LD : LIKE YOU

NE : oh come on now Takane don't be like that

NE : Konoha is cool and i bet you'll like him :D

LD : well i don't

LD : UGH WHATEVER

LD : let's just get this game over with

LD : you still have to enter the medium or whatever ayano called it

NE : wait Konoha said there's a meteor coming

NE : is that why it's hot?

NE : oh! there's the timer too!

LD : OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

LD : WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT

LD : GO ASK KONOHA

LD : UGH WAIT I'M GONNA GO READ THE WALKTHROUGH

LD : BUT THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT

LD : WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME

LD : I'M THE BEST GAMER THERE IS I CAN DO THIS

NE : Takane calm down okay?

NE : everything is gonna be alright :)

LD : EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ALRIGHT FOR YOU

LD : IF YOU DIE IT'S GONNA BE MY FAULT

NE : eeeeeh? i'm not gonna die

NE : it's just a game

LD : BUT

NE : i won't let myself get killed :D

NE : so calm down okay Takane?

NE : you're great so you'll find out a way

LD : ok sure

LD : just

LD : just dont be an idiot ok

LD : i'll handle the rest i'm gonna take you to the medium

- lightningDancer[LD] ceased pestering negimaEater[NE] –

**== Be the guy who Takane likes**

Eh? Takane doesn't like you. You two are just really close friends. She always gets mad at you but you know that she cares about you a lot, just like what happened awhile ago. She was really angry but you know she was just worrying about you. Takane is great. You're glad you're friends with her!

Oh, right, you almost forgot to introduce yourself. Your name is Haruka Kokonose and you have finally entered the medium. After some shenanigans that Takane did, she finally got you in the game. It was a really close call since there was only 1 minute left until the meteor hits your place.

But you're still inside your house, but in a different planet, you think. You don't know where it is since you forgot the name. You easily forget stuff.

You want to tell Takane about it but she wasn't online anymore after you've entered. You wonder what happened to her. You hope she's alright. You hope she gets into the game immediately, but that possibility lies on your best guy friend, Shintaro. He's going to be Takane's server player. You want to talk to him, too, but it seems like he's idle in chat.

Since you've got no one to talk to (Ayano, also your friend, is offline), you decided to go out of your house. Of course, you kept your strife specibus in tact, which is the penkind. You use it for both drawing and fighting, but it's only for fighting now, though, since you already upgraded it by using the alchemiter and some other huge machines with big names you can't remember.

Once you've went outside your house, there were snakes everywhere, but they didn't look scary at all. They looked friendly and welcoming.

"They're called consorts..."

Konohasprite, or simply Konoha, appeared behind your back, a negima stuck in his mouth.

You're also hungy but it's unfair to take someone else's food. You'll just get some in your house after you've learned about this land.

"Consorts?"

"They're the ones who, um... live in this land. Like people. I don't... know."

"Oh~ I see. I get what you're saying. Thanks, Konoha!"

"No problem... That's what I'm here for, anyway."

Since these snakes live here, you should get to know them. Well, after you get some food first. You're really hungry.

**== Be the guy who loves soda**

Your name is Shintaro Kisaragi and you keep asking yourself why you should play this game. You have read the walkthroughs and from the looks of it, this game is really dangerous. If they just ask your opinion, you would say no, but who cares about your opinion. You know Kano doesn't. He hates you. He only follows Ayano, and so does the others. Ayano is the leader and she's always right. You think she's right, too, but not when it comes to her test papers.

You have told her a lot of times not play this game but her stand has a point, too. This game doesn't trigger the end of the world. It's already fixed and the only way to survive is to play Sburb. That's what Ayano said.

Damn. It's really hard to argue with her, but... the real reason you don't want to play is because of her.

- sodaLover[SL] pestered redMuffled[RM] –

SL : Hey.

SL : Should we really do this?

RM : How many times do you have to ask that, Shintaro? .

RM : I told you, it's the only way.

SL : But you'll die.

RM : We'll all die if we don't play this.

SL : OK, fine. We'll play.

SL : But isn't there any other way to change your... fate?

RM : I don't think so.

RM : All the clouds I've seen in Prospit showed me I'm doomed in all timelines.

RM : What a sad life I have. D:

SL : I'm still not gonna let you die.

SL : Playing games is suppose to be fun.

RM : Oh my, Shintaro. I can't believe you'll say those things!

SL : Shut up.

RM : Hehe. What's important is we get to play with friends!

RM : And I can't wait to be your server player. I wonder how it'd feel like for you when a girl is looking at your room.

RM : Would it feel stalker-y? XD

SL : Whatever.

SL : Just be careful.

- sodaLover[SL] ceased pestering redMuffler[RM] –

That's how your conversation with Ayano turned out a few days ago. At first, you really don't want to believe anything Ayano says but there were suddenly news where strange calamities and meteors falling happening in different parts of the world.

Ugh, you should just stop thinking about this stuff and connect to Takane's computer.

Once you've finally patched things up, you saw Takane in the viewport. Everything was dark and red and she was panicking. You found out that there were flames around her house and you know you have to save her by letting her enter the medium.

How troublesome.

**== Be the girl who is sleeping**

You're Ayano Tateyama, right? The girl who will suffer a terrible death...

Right now, you are sleeping but your dream self isn't. You are travelling in a gold city called Prospit. It is a glorious place and the clouds tell you things. You don't remember when you started waking up in this place but thanks to this, you found out about the horrible demise your world will go through. Unfortunately, though, only few will survive and that will be your friends, not including you.

The clouds showed you that you and your friends will play a game but you, Ayano, will not last long. You'll die but you don't know when. It also showed you different timelines. They were scary because all of it were doomed. The only timeline that has the possibility of success is this one, but failure can still happen, and it all depends on you.

You're really scared of dying but if it's to save your loved ones, you'll sacrifice yourself for them.

_((please give me comments because it'd motivate me to write more))_


End file.
